


just our hands clasped so tight

by glockmemoir



Series: lemon and vanilla sugar [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, M/M, but it's not all that important, can i call this slice of life?, lapslock, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmemoir/pseuds/glockmemoir
Summary: baekhyun wakes up first.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: lemon and vanilla sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978879
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	just our hands clasped so tight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the midst of writing a longer subaek fic, but i had this idea in the back of my mind, so... here it is. It's not beta read, so fair warning. also, the a/b/o isn't really that... prominent isn't really the best word, but anyways, you can kinda read around it if you aren't a big fan of that. 
> 
> i also now have a twitter! you can follow me @glockmemoir !

baekhyun wakes up first. junmyeon is still curled up on top of him, his head using baekhyun’s chest as a pillow and arm clinging to him like he’s a teddy bear. baekhyun runs a hand through his hair, feels the soft, silky strands between his fingertips, kisses the crown of his sleeping boyfriend’s head. he’s so sweet when he sleeps. calm. peaceful. baekhyun has to be extra careful in detangling himself. 

they showered the night before, so baekhyun just brushes his teeth after he relieves himself in their small bathroom. he’d get a head start on his skincare, but junmyeon gets pouty when he does it without him. baekhyun hears a soft groan from the bedroom, sees junmyeon stretching and yawning and squinting against the morning sunshine coming in through their window. he’s always been sensitive to light. 

junmyeon turns towards where baekhyun is standing in the doorway, smiles at him, soft and sleepy. baekhyun goes over to pat his head. “good morning.”

“good morning.” junmyeon’s voice is slightly whiny, raspy, still a little sleepy. he earns himself another kiss, this one on his forehead. 

“c’mon, up you get. we have brunch with your family today, remember?” baekhyun gently urges him up, puts an arm around his waist when junmyeon stumbles. 

junmyeon brushes his teeth while baekhyun rummages through their drawers, pulling out face creams and cleansers and serums galore. there’s not enough room to keep their products on the counter. 

skincare is prime bonding time for them, something they both enjoy doing and can do together. baekhyun’s steady hands spread junmyeon’s cleanser across his face. gentle, because junmyeon’s skin is sensitive, delicate. the most delicate thing about him, aside from his feelings. junmyeon’s hands aren’t so steady. they shake, quake, as they do the same for baekhyun. baekhyun’s skin isn’t sensitive, but junmyeon is still gentle, soft, in applying products to his face. baekhyun wants to kiss his nose. 

they take their time today, since they aren’t eating breakfast, at least not until brunch. baekhyun’s hands are steady, sure, as they gently massage the serums and moisturizer into junmyeon’s face, junmyeon’s neck. junmyeon’s hands are steadier, still slightly shaky, but more sure of themselves as he does the same for baekhyun. his lips poke out, pouting, a side effect of his concentration. baekhyun gives them a soft kiss. junmyeon smiles again at him. today is gonna be a good day.

junmyeon grabs his leftover apple slices from their fridge. they’re slightly brown, but he doesn’t seem to mind. baekhyun grabs him a glass of water, hands him his medication, watches his adam’s apple bob as he downs the small, circular tablets and swallows his apple slices. hopefully, he has a heat soon. 

they cuddle on the couch after getting dressed. mornings are prime for cuddles during the summer, since the morning air makes their apartment slightly chilly, enough that baekhyun doesn’t feel suffocated by junmyeon’s body heat. junmyeon is always cold, no matter what season it is. maybe it’s a side effect of his medication, maybe he’s just naturally like that. who knows. 

baekhyun is trapped between junmyeon and the seat of the couch, the latter choosing to lay atop of him instead of their perfectly comfortable couch. baekhyun doesn’t really mind. junmyeon smells nice, always smells nice, a mix of baekhyun’s floral body wash and his natural lemon-y scent. sour and sweet, like his junmyeon. 

the tv is on, a re-run of a variety show baekhyun doesn’t really care for filling up the comfortable silence of their apartment. junmyeon will occasionally let out a laugh, soft and breathy, at whatever joke the mcs make, and his back muscles will occasionally flex under baekhyun’s hands as a result. junmyeon’s t-shirt is soft, but baekhyun can still feel the hard muscles that line his back and abdomen. a pleasant contrast, just like his junmyeon. 

the show finishes just in time for them to make their way to the subway station. junmyeon’s much more awake now, happier now that he’s gotten a few extra cuddles this morning. he looks like a university student, a frat boy, specifically, in his backwards snapback and baggy stripped shirt. almost like a jock, an athlete. junmyeon is rather toned, muscular. most assume he’s the alpha out of the two of them. they’re wrong. 

the subway is crowded, but baekhyun manages to snag a seat for junmyeon near the back of the car. baekhyun chooses to stand. they only have two stops to go, anyway. junmyeon kinda looks tiny, from where baekhyun stands over him. he sits cross-legged, hands clasped together in his lap, back upright. junmyeon hates slouching. baekhyun sometimes slouches to annoy him. 

their stop is announced. junmyeon walks ahead of him, holding his hand, so baekhyun doesn’t lose him. the small dinner where they’re set to meet junmyeon’s family is only a few minutes from the subway station, they make it there a few minutes to eleven. 

sehun is already sitting at a table, and he looks up when he hears the two of them approach his table, smiles boyishly when junmyeon leans down to hug him. “hyungs!”

junmyeon sits across from him, next to baekhyun, smiles back at his younger brother. “how’s school going?”

sehun is in his last year of college and towers over his older brother, all broad shoulders and boyish charm. small talk is easy amongst them, sehun and junmyeon are helplessly endearing together. junmyeon will crack a joke and sehun will complain before laughing at it, just to make his hyung suffer.

junmyeon’s parents come a few minutes past eleven, apologizing for their tardiness and handing out kisses to everyone already seated. brunch is always a pleasant affair with junmyeon’s family. everyone smells like fruits and flowers and _home_. there isn’t the pressure to mate or bond here. baekhyun can’t say the same in regards to his own family. 

junmyeon is giggly and full by the time they finish, and his cheeks look glossy in the sun whenever he smiles. he’s most similar to sehun like this. boyish. happy. baekhyun goes go kiss his cheeks, but something else catches junmyeon's attention, so baekhyun ends up kissing his ear instead. it’s okay. baekhyun loves his ears, too. 

they’re out and about, popping in and out of small boutiques and convenience stores. they get into an argument over whether chocolate chip or cookie dough ice cream is better (junmyeon is quite opinionated on the subject, and thus gets _very_ argumentative when disagreed with), then end up picking up small cups of both. and a new thing of vitamins. junmyeon is hoping to expect a heat soon. vitamins help move the process along. 

there’s an alpha that smells like motor oil behind the counter, manning the register, who looks baekhyun up and down when they approach his till, smiles at him. _oh_. “hello. find everything okay?”

he’s smirking now, cocky and flirtatious, bordering on creepy. he gives junmyeon a side glance, glares at him, seizing him up. baekhyun typically finds these things funny. junmyeon’s not the one the alpha should be worrying about. 

junmyeon plops down the ice cream and vitamins, sneaks in a chocolate bar that he thinks baekhyun doesn’t see (he does), and a few of the other random items they picked up around the store onto the counter. he shuffles behind baekhyun once his hands are empty, uses baekhyun’s small height advantage to hide. the alpha raises an eyebrow at that, scent thickening, permeating through the small space. he's challenging him. or at least attempting to, for whatever reason.

“we found everything just fine.” baekhyun looks directly into the alpha’s eyes as he says this, puts a bit of emphasis on the last two words. baekhyun isn’t one for confrontation, but junmyeon’s lemon scent is souring. his omega is scared. “just give me the total and we’ll be outta here.”

the alpha stares at him, narrows his eyes. he’s a good few centimeters above baekhyun’s head, almost the same height as his friend chanyeol. baekhyun instinctively reaches behind himself, wrapping a hand around what he assumes to be junmyeon’s wrist. junmyeon typically doesn’t have an issue taking up for himself, but this is an alpha, a tall, intimidating-looking one at that. baekhyun doesn’t at all blame him for being a little frightened. 

after a rather… tense moment, the alpha (baekhyun doesn’t really care for the bastard’s name) rattles off their total, snatching the bills from baekhyun’s hand when he holds them out. he walks junmyeon out of the store with an arm around his waist, his other hand giving the alpha the finger. 

junmyeon is no longer smiling when they exit the store, and his hands are shaking again, this time from nerves. baekhyun pulls him in for a hug, pats his soft hair, kisses his softer cheeks. “you okay?”

it takes him a minute to respond, but junmyeon eventually nods his head, gives baekhyun a small smile. baekhyun rewards him with another kiss to his cheek, to his lips. “i was just a little scared, is all.”

baekhyun’s arm tightens around his waist, rubbing his thumb in circles along his lover’s hipbone. “that’s okay.”

he leads them over to a bench across the street, coaxes the sunny, giggly junmyeon back out by teasing him about the chocolate he thought he was being sneaky about. it works. junmyeon is pure sunshine in a matter of minutes, happily letting baekhyun feed him scoops of cookie dough ice cream while they people watch. there’s a little girl dragging her mom into a candy store, a young couple walking their dog, a lonely man playing his guitar at a street corner. all thoughts of the scary alpha at the convenience store are gone.

it’s later in the afternoon now, but the sun is still high in the sky. they decide against heading back home, instead opting to walk around a small park near the subway station, hand in hand. this one has a dog park, and junmyeon drags baekhyun over to the fence surrounding it, bending down to pet a few of the dogs that come up to him while baekhyun chats with the owners. it’s a beautiful day. 

someone is playing a guitar, children are laughing and screaming somewhere, and, if baekhyun’s suspicions are correct, someone is getting proposed to. it makes him smile, makes him look at his junmyeon, who’s laughing at his own jokes and stumbling over cracks in the concrete, makes him think about marrying him. mating with him, bonding. starting a family. loving him forever. he wants it, wants it badly, wants it even more when junmyeon gets excited over a random dandelion growing next to the concrete, when he bends down to pick it, to make a wish and scatter its seeds around for more to grow. he kisses junmyeon’s temple, glows when junmyeon beams at him in return. 

yeah, today is a good day. 

the park, although pretty, is tiring, and baekhyun is growing very hungry very quickly and, by the looks of it, junmyeon is too. baekhyun spots a sushi restaurant near the park’s west entrance, directly across the street from the subway. delicious, and convenient. 

the sushi joint is as hole-in-the-wall as one can get, but it has a soft, cozy atmosphere. they manage to grab a table near a window, and it’s the combination of the amber restaurant lights and dying sunlight that softens junmyeon’s features, makes him appear warmer, sweeter. there’s a lazy smile on his face as he leans his head against the window, watching baekhyun watch him, instead of looking at the menu. “what?”

“nothing,” baekhyun replies, smiling back at him. “there’s a bug in your hair.”

and it’s worth it, completely worth it, to watch junmyeon squeal and scramble from his seat, small, stubby hands shaking his long, dark locs. baekhyun gets a good five minutes of laughter out of it. “you asshole. why are you so mean to me?” junmyeon pouts. 

“it’s how i show my affections.” baekhyun’s cheeks ache from grinning for so long, but one look at junmyeon’s pouty face keeps his smile plastered onto his own. junmyeon is so cute, so endearing. he reaches over to pinch his cheek, chuckling when junmyeon swats his hand away. “now order something before it comes back.”

junmyeon orders the most expensive platter on the menu, probably to be petty, looking so _smug_ about it. baekhyun doesn’t really have it in him to be annoyed, not when junmyeon grins at him from across the table, like he _won_ , or something. no, no baekhyun’s plotting. 

if mornings are prime cuddle time, dinner is prime prank time. junmyeon, bless him, is the most gullible person known to man, too trusting and too naïve (occasionally) to know when someone is toying with him. baekhyun finds it as cute as he does convenient. 

he gets his moment when junmyeon goes to wash his hands. their food arrives _right_ when junmyeon’s back is turned and, honestly, it’s too easy. there’s a small dollop of wasabi at the edge of junmyeon’s platter, so baekhyun takes the liberty of putting a generous amount of it into one junmyeon’s rolls, periodically looking towards the bathrooms to make sure he doesn’t get caught. it’s childish, but he can’t help the small, smug smile on his face when junmyeon returns clean fingered. 

“what did you do?” junmyeon’s eyes narrow, assesses baekhyun’s face, like whatever baekhyun had done would be spelled out across his forehead. “why’re you smiling at me like that?”

“no reason~” baekhyun lilts, grabbing his chopsticks and digging into his own meal. “eat.”

junmyeon still looks suspicious, but picks up his own chopsticks anyway, grabbing a spicy tuna roll and plopping it into his mouth. _oh, it’s spicy, alright_. 

junmyeon gets through three rolls before his eyes start to water, his ears turning red, realization dawning on his face as he coughs and coughs and _coughs_. it makes baekhyun cackle and a few of the other patrons turn and stare at them, concerned. junmyeon glares at him once he’s semi-recovered, his nose scrunching and sniffling as he reaches for his glass of water. “asshole.”

the walk back to the subway station is distinctly calmer, the both of them full and giggly as they make their way down the platform, hand in hand. the car isn’t crowded at this time of day, they just missed the evening rush, so they are able to sit down next to each other without any hassle. junmyeon’s head finds a home on baekhyun’s shoulder, and his soft hair tickles baekhyun’s neck. it’s quiet. peaceful. baekhyun presses a kiss to the top of junmyeon’s head, throws an arm around his snuggly boyfriend. he’s content. 

getting off the subway and back into their apartment is quick. painless. they collapse together onto their couch, junmyeon once again using baekhyun as a full body pillow as he scrambles around for the remote. it’s poking baekhyun in the back. he grabs it, turns the tv on, hugs junmyeon closer to his chest, running a hand through his hair. there’s a drama on. the lead’s acting kinda sucks. “did you have fun today?”

junmyeon nods, snuggles closer. a sign that he’s growing tired. maybe going to bed earlier might be a good idea. 

if mornings are prime cuddling times, dinner prime pranking time, then nights are prime loving times. junmyeon grows softer, clingier as he gets sleepier, burrowing his way into baekhyun, trying to carve a space for himself within him. baekhyun lets him.

eventually, though, it becomes clear that junmyeon is about to fall asleep. baekhyun turn their tv off, ushers junmyeon into their small, small bathroom to start their nightly routine (after making him take his medicine again, of course. they're hoping to expect a heat soon). they brush their teeth together, junmyeon standing to baekhyun’s left because he’s left-handed. baekhyun gets the shower running while junmyeon digs around for a body scrub. they purposefully don’t keep them in their shower. 

showering together is one of baekhyun’s favorite ways to wind down. junmyeon is a generous showing buddy, gentle as he scrubs the day off of baekhyun’s back, off his body, to wash down the drain. his hands are sturdier, here, less shaky, sure of themselves as they make their way down the length of baekhyun’s back. baekhyun returns the favor, hands even gentler than junmyeon, because his skin is sensitive, delicate. soft. he presses a kiss to his lips. then another. then another. junmyeon opens up to him, blooming, ready. trusting. it’s beautiful. junmyeon is beautiful. even more so when baekhyun presses him into their bedsheets, arching his back, making the softest, sweetest sounds. delicious. trusting. so, so trusting. 

they cuddle on the sheets afterwards, junmyeon curled up on his side with baekhyun behind him, holding him. gently. junmyeon exhales, and the muscles lining his abdomen expand and contract with it, under baekhyun’s hand. junmyeon intertwines his own smaller, stubbier fingers with baekhyun’s long, slender ones. baekhyun kisses his bicep, his shoulder. tenderly. “goodnight.”

“goodnight.” junmyeon whispers, relaxing once and for all into baekhyun’s embrace, letting the day end, ready for the next. 


End file.
